GTA: Vice City Stories
Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories was an exclusive game for the PlayStation Portable. Because of its success, it was later released on the PlayStation 2 console. It is the second Grand Theft Auto game to appear on the handheld console as well as the sixth and final game of the GTA III Era. The game has been developed by Rockstar Leeds, and published and released by Rockstar Games. Take-Two Interactive originally announced the title was to be released in North America on 17th October 2006 and in Europe on 20th October, but early in September there was an announcement stating the game had been delayed for release until 31st October in North America and 3rd November in Europe. It had also announced that the game will be released on 10 November 2006 in Australia. The suggested retail price in the United States is $49.99, and £34.99 in the UK. On February 7, 2007 Rockstar Games announced plans for a PlayStation 2 release. The release dates were March 6 2007 for North America and March 9 2007 for Europe. The game retails for £19.99 in the UK and $19.99 in the US. StoryEdit http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/c/c4/VictorVance-GTAVCS.pngGTA VCS's protagonist,Vic VanceAdded by Hot fuzzVice City Stories marks the series' return to Vice City, with the game taking place in 1984, roughly two years before the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The game focuses around Victor Vance, the brother of Lance Vance who goes on to betray Tommy Vercetti in 1986. Victor briefly appears in GTA Vice City in the opening cut scene , in which he is killed during a drug deal gone wrong. Victor "Vic" Vance, the protagonist, is a U.S. Army soldier whose sergeant, Jerry Martinez, gets him involved in drug trafficking, which is strictly against Vic's morals. Soon Vic is dishonorably discharged for the drugs found in his room and bringing a prostitute to the barracks, both of which were intended for Martinez. Vic works for Phil Cassidy, who is also featured in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Phil's brother-in-law, Marty Williams, abuses his wife Louise and their baby Mary-Beth. After Marty kidnaps Louise, Vic kills him and begins a relationship with her, then shortly after, Victor takes over Marty's Empire. Soon after, Vic's brother, Lance Vance comes into town to join him on his quest to take over Vice City to get the money for their brother's asthma medications. Together they steal Martinez's cocaine, but tensions arise between the brothers after Vic finds out that Lance and Louise used it for themselves. They find out that Martinez was only transporting the drugs for the Mendez Brothers. Lance and Vic are forced to work with the Mendez Brothers, only to be betrayed, soon after doing a few jobs for them. The Mendez Brothers then kidnap Louise sometime after Vic protects and saves Phil Collins' concert from the Forelli Family, and he and Lance rush to the rescue, Lance gets captured by Armando Mendez and Vic fights his way to the underground room of the Mendez Mansion, and Vic kills Armando while he is trying to kill Vic with a Flamethrower. Vic is too late to save Louise, although Lance lives. With help from Phil Cassidy and Ricardo Diaz, Vic manages to steal an army helicopter (The Hunter), and he then guns down some of Diego Mendez's Goons with it, and lands to continue his killing spree on top of the Mendez Building. Finally there is a confrontation on the top of a building, which ends when Vic kills Diego and Martinez, who had arrived in a helicopter when Vic was halfway from reaching Diego. Lance arrives to help Vic, but turns up late, and together they agree never to touch drugs again. The Vance Brothers then get in Lance's Helicopter and leave Vice City to send Pete the money for his asthma medications. CharactersEdit :See Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Vice City Stories contains many of the characters (and voice actors) from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, including Phil (Gary Busey), Ricardo Diaz (Luis Guzman), Lance Vance (Philip Michael Thomas) and Umberto Robina (Danny Trejo) In addition to the gangs previously featured in Vice City, new gangs make a debut in this game: the Trailer Park Mafia, the Cholos, the Mendez Brothers Gang, and the Stallionz http://gta.wikia.com/File:LanceVance-GTAVCS.jpg Lance Vance http://gta.wikia.com/File:PhilCassidy-GTAVCS.jpg Phil Cassidy http://gta.wikia.com/File:RicardoDiaz-GTAVCS.jpg Ricardo Diaz http://gta.wikia.com/File:UmbertoRobina-GTAVCS.jpg Umberto Robina http://gta.wikia.com/File:BryanForbes-GTAVCS.jpg Bryan Forbes http://gta.wikia.com/File:LouiseCassidy-Williams-GTAVCS.jpg Louise Cassidy-Williams http://gta.wikia.com/File:MartyJayWilliams-GTAVCS.jpg Marty Jay Williams http://gta.wikia.com/File:JanetVance-GTAVCS.jpg Janet Vance http://gta.wikia.com/File:Frankie-GTAVCS.jpg Frankie http://gta.wikia.com/File:ReniWassulmaier-GTAVCS.jpg Reni Wassulmaier http://gta.wikia.com/File:Martinez.jpg Jerry Martinez http://gta.wikia.com/File:Armando%26DiegoMendez-GTAVCS.jpg Mendez Brothers http://gta.wikia.com/File:PhilCollins-GTAVCS.jpg Phil Collins http://gta.wikia.com/File:Mary-JoCassidy-GTAVCS.jpg Mary-Jo Cassidy http://gta.wikia.com/File:Javier-GTAVCS.jpg Javier ( Janet Vance's boyfriend) http://gta.wikia.com/File:JuanCortez-GTAVC.jpg Colonel Juan García CortezAdd a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this gallery Vice City in 1984Edit Similar to Liberty City in 1998 compared to 2001, Vice City has many differences including a ferris wheel in the location where Avery Carrington's construction site is. There is also a warehouse that doesn't exist in GTA VC though the fate is explained in the game. The Mendez Building and Empire Buildings don't exist. Diaz's Mansion (later the Vercetti Estate) is only partially finished. The Mendez Mansion is newer and still resided in, although the fate of the mansion is explained in the game. Phil Cassidy runs business in Viceport instead of Downtown Vice City. InterGlobal Studios is owned by future Flashback FM DJ Reni Wassulmaier instead of Steve Scott, but the reason why this is is explained later in the game. A Trailer Park that is absent in GTA VC is visible near Escobar International Airport. GameplayEdit GTA Vice City Stories is structured similarly to other releases from the Grand Theft Auto series. The core gameplay consists of elements of a third-person shooter and a driving game, affording the player a large, open environment to move around in. On foot, the player's character is capable of walking, running, swimming (an ability last available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), and jumping, as well as utilizing weapons and basic hand to hand combat. Players can steal and drive a variety of vehicles, including automobiles, boats, airplanes, helicopters, and motorcycles. The open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Although storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game and unlock certain areas and content, they are not required, as players can complete them at their own leisure. (However, completion of a certain number of missions is required in order to access approximately half of the play area, although it's possible to circumvent this with cheat codes). When not taking on a storyline mission, players can free-roam and create havoc (e.g. Drive-By Shooting, robberies, etc). However, doing so can attract unwanted and potentially fatal attention from the authorities. The more chaos caused, the stronger the response: police will handle minor infractions, whereas SWAT teams, the FBI, and the Vice City national guard respond to higher wanted levels. The player can also partake in a variety of optional side missions. The traditional side missions of the past games are included, such as dropping off taxi cab passengers, putting out fires, driving injured people to the hospital, and fighting crime as a vigilante. A new addition to the game is "Beach Patrol", in which Victor plays lifeguard on Vice City's beach, saving citizen's lives or dispatching local gangs. One improvement to the PS2 controls with regards to many of these side missions is that exiting a vehicle (accidentally or intentionally) usually does not fail a sub-mission anymore, allowing easier replacement of damaged vehicles, or re-entering a vehicle if the exit was due to hitting the wrong button. One of the key gameplay elements in Vice City Stories is "empire building". New to the GTA series, it borrows a few ideas from Vice City's "properties" and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' "gang wars" systems. In order to make money, the player must open and operate various businesses on property taken over from enemy gangs. For Vice City Stories, the combat system was overhauled to feature more depth than ever before. The targeting mechanic has been tweaked to "intelligently target"; enemies posing a threat or attacking the player will be targeted over pedestrians. The biggest changes concern the hand-to-hand combat system, as players can now perform grappling moves and throws, and stand on top of enemies laying on the ground. For the first time in a Grand Theft Auto game, players are able to bribe policemen or hospital staff when "Wasted" or "Busted" in order to keep weapons that ordinarily would have been lost. Also new to the series are icons scattered around the city that allow Vic to purchase vehicles. For example, a bulletproof Sanchez is available at the first safehouse. The standard hidden package system returns in the form of 99 red balloons scattered around the city. This is a reference to Nena's 1980s hit, "99 Luftballons". Also, extras that have been discovered (Red Balloons, Rampages and the Unique Stunt Jumps) appear on the in-game map. Trip skips also return. However, functions such as eating and exercise and skill-level increases, last seen in GTA: San Andreas, remain absent. The game also reintroduces strip club interiors (absent in Liberty City Stories), albeit in a non-interactive form and depending on what Empire Building options the player chooses. Improvements to the graphics since the release of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories include new animations, faster load times (although a load screen is still displayed when travelling between the two major islands), a further draw distance, reductions in clumping of pedestrians and vehicles, more complex and realistic explosions, and increases in the density of objects, vehicles, and NPCs. Like the game's predecessor, Vice City Stories features a multiplayer mode that can be played via WiFi. Ten different modes of play are offered, and these multiplayer games will incorporate use of automobiles, aircraft, and water-based vehicles SoundtrackEdit :See: Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Like all other releases from the Grand Theft Auto series, Vice City Stories' soundtrack plays an integral role in setting the game's atmosphere. It features 9 different radio stations that play over 100 licensed songs from the 1980s. Most of the station remain the same as in the settings of Vice City (1986). But the radio stations Fever 105 and Wildstyle are replaced with Fresh 105 and Paradise FM. Also the talk show, K-CHAT doesn't exist in 1984. VehiclesEdit : GangsEdit *Cholos (wiped out) *Trailer Park Mafia (wiped out) *Cubans *Forelli Family *Haitians *Bikers *Sharks *Mendez Cartel (wiped out) *Diaz's gang *White Stallionz *Vance Crime Family *Gonzales Syndicate *Leaf Link Golfers WeaponsEdit :See Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories The weapons in Vice City Stories are set to fit the time the game is set on. For instance, the Tec-9 is replaced with a Scorpion and the rocket launcher has the look of an M72 LAW. The M4 is switched to the look of a M16 as there were no M4's during 1984. The main pistol in the game was changed to the Beretta 92. Most of the other weapons are the same as the one's from Vice City, San Andreas and Liberty City Stories. It is unusual that GTA Vice City Stories has the AK-47 whereas GTA Vice City has the Ruger. Note that the AK-47 was designed and manufactured in 1946. The machine gun in the game was a M249, where as in Vice City the M-60 was used. SafehousesEdit *see Safehouses in GTA Vice City Stories Location Edit :Full article: Vice City in GTA III Era The game is set in Vice City, similar to GTA: Vice City but with some minor alterations due to it being set two years before. Tips & TricksEdit *The Helicopter Sniping Trick *Never Stop Running *Go to the second island without mission From Zero To Hero (Go to the search page) Trivia Edit *In GTA Vice City Stories, Victor Vance's dialect is one of an average American, but in GTA Vice City, Victor speaks with a thick Columbian accent. *The look and feel of Vice City is influenced by the atmosphere of the 1980s series Miami Vice. Philip Michael Thomas, who provides the voice of Lance, co-starred in that iconic series. *This is the only GTA game (excluding Grand Theft Auto 2 and mission packs) which doesn't feature or show Liberty City. (Unless you want to count a pedestrian saying something in spanish that mentions Liberty City.) *GTA VCS would be the last GTA III Era game to feature swimming (along with GTA San Andreas). *GTA VCS is the last game to continue the GTA III Era timeline. Future games will feature a new era. *This is the farthest set-back game in the GTA III era; taking place in 1984. *This is the third GTA III era game not to feature a former or would-be playable character. Others include GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Advance. *This is the only GTA game that lets one play as a character (Victor Vance), even knowing that he has died in a previous game (Victor Vance was killed in a drug deal in the opening of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City). *This is the last GTA game to be released on a sixth generation console (eg, the PlayStation 2). *''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' is the only game where the player works for the army. *GTA Vice City Stories has more melee weapons than any other GTA game. *The "disappearing vehicle" glitch - in which a car driven to a mission trigger point disappears after the cutscene - is at its worst in VCS. Not only do vehicles almost always vanish after the mission cutscenes (often because Victor is required to use vehicles provided for a mission), but they also vanish if the player saves his game in a safehouse with a vehicle parked outside, even if Victor immediately goes back outside (in previous games the last vehicle driven by the player remains parked outside the safehouse after a save as long as the console isn't reset or a game reloaded). *One new feature of VCS is that the player can receive a small cash bonus for being a good Samaritan and rescuing pedestrians being attacked by enemy gang members. (However protecting a pedestrian against attack by a police officer results in a Wanted Level.) *Singer Phil Collins appears as himself in the game, becoming the first celebrity (other than radio host Lazlow) to play himself in a GTA game. *The PS2 port version of the game has a number of improvements over the original PSP version of the game including enhanced graphics, new activities and a new Easter Egg